


We Need Miss Fraser

by Vic32



Category: due South
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While out looking for supplies for their new home Ben and Ray run into Sister Anne, and she needs Fraser's help once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Need Miss Fraser

**Author's Note:**

  * For [look_turtles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/gifts).



> Wishing you a Happy Christmas and a Very Happy New Year. Hope that you enjoy the story and that it is everything that you wished it to be.
> 
> Thank you to my beta who shall be named in time.

Pulling into the driveway of their new home, Ray turned off the engine and smiled as he glanced at Ben sitting beside him. “Well Ben, we did it. We bought our first home together.”

Smiling back Ben took in the sight of the two-storey detached home with surrounding gardens. It filled him with pride and joy. “Yes we did, Ray.”

Dief yipped from the back seat, giddy with excitement and eager to get out and explore his new home. 

Unlocking his seatbelt Ray turned to face Dief. “You excited, fur-face?”

Unable to sit in the car any longer they all got out of the car and made their way to the front door.

Ray unlocked the door, saying, “Home…home…home,” as he did so which made Ben laugh.

Just before Ray could step through the door, he was swept up into the air by Ben. 

Laughing, Ray held onto Ben’s arm. “What are you doing, Ben?”

With a glint in his eyes Ben’s voice matched the amusement he felt. “Ray, it’s traditional to carry your loved one over the threshold of their first home.”

Leaning in Ray kissed Ben. “You sap, Ben. I love you.”

Ben carried Ray over said threshold while Dief danced around their feet with excitement.

The house was amazing. It was a two storey home set within its own grounds. It had a basement that was already renovated into a mini apartment and a huge attic that had great potential. There were four bedrooms, two of which had en-suites, two living rooms, a huge kitchen-come-dining room and a sunroom. They felt very lucky their realtor had found them this home and in such a beautiful neighbourhood as well.

Ray took Ben’s hand in his and gave it a squeeze. “Can’t believe we have this place, Ben.”

Pulling Ray into a hug, Ben whispered, “I can’t wait to start making this our own.”

Rubbing his hands together now, Ray went to get a pen and paper. “Right, we gotta do a list of things that need doing right away then it’s onto the fun stuff of decorating. It will be so much fun. Hey, maybe we could have a painting party, or something?”

Raising an eyebrow, Ben asked, “A painting party? You have parties for paintings?”

Laughing Ray explained, “No, not for the painting. A painting party is where your family and friends come help you paint. You have food and music as well for them. I have been to a few; they can be a lot of fun.

Ben pointed to the pad. “Add that to the list then, it sounds like an excellent idea.”

Exploring the house again was lots of fun, making lists and marking what room was for what.

It was the master bedroom that blew them away the most. It had been two rooms at one time, but it was turned into one huge room with an amazing view of their beautiful back yard. The room was already decorated exactly how they would have done it themselves, so it was one less room to worry about. 

Their first night in the new home was just how Ray had pictured it, sitting in front of the fire eating a take out. It might seem like nothing, but to them it felt like heaven. 

Sitting at his desk the next day Ray laughed, shaking his head.

Wondering what was wrong his partner, Ray Vecchio, asked, “What’s so funny?”

Ray held up the pad in his hand to show his partner. “Who knew I would turn into Mr List Guy? I swear I am turning into Ben.”

Grinning now, Ray Vecchio sat across from him. “It could be worse; you could turn into Diefenbaker and grow fur.”

Laughing out loud now Ray leaned forward. “Ya and I could steal doughnuts and laze about, getting belly and ear rubs and no one would care.”

Ray gave his best Vecchio-look back. “I thought you did that already?”

Slapping his forehead, Ray gave a mock sigh. “I thought I hid it well.”

A bellowing voice from the office door stopped them. “Rays, stop messing and get back to work.” The voice of their boss filled the air.

Looking at each other both Rays burst out laughing.

An hour into the shift Detective Dewey came over to their desk. He turned his attention to the blond detective. “I heard you and Fraser got the house. Congrats, man.”

Ray nodded with a smile on his face. “We sure did, it’s amazing. Why don’t you call over sometime?”

Dewey smiled back. “That would be great and if you guys need any help with painting, or anything, count me in.”

Looking surprised Ray sat back. “We were thinking of having a painting party, so thank you.”

Clapping his hands with delight at the idea, Dewey went on, “Sure, sure, I have friends who are painters who would love to help and my sister is a tile installer if you need one. She does amazing work.”

Looking over his shoulder Dewey could see his partner, Huey, calling him. “Better get back to work, let me know what you need and we will be there.”

Ray shook his hand. “Thanks that will be brilliant. Ben will be thrilled.”

At two in the afternoon Ben arrived to do his liaison thing. People stopped him on his way to the bullpen and congratulated him on the new house. 

Looking up at the flash of red coming his way Ray smiled and Ben smiled back, never taking his eyes off his partner. Placing his Stetson on the coat hanger Ben sat in his usual chair. “Hello Ray, how is your day going?”

Clasping his hands together Ray leaned forward with a glint in his eye. “It was going OK, but now you are here it’s going excellent Ben, how about your day?”

Ben knew what that glint in Ray’s eye meant and he blushed slightly. “It went well, but now it is tremendous,” he said with a smile.

A cough interrupted them both. Looking up they saw Frannie standing there grinning at them. “Right, you love sick puppies! Ray, I need you to sign these files so I can take them to the file room please.”

Turning slightly pink Ray took the files from her, “Sure, Frannie, Um…sorry about that.”

Swatting his shoulder, Frannie giggled, “Don’t you say sorry! It’s cute you little, cute, love puppies.” 

Sitting back with a mock glare on his face Ray looked at Frannie, “Cute? Cute? We are macho detectives, we are not cute!”

Laughing, Frannie picked up the now signed files. She turned to Fraser and asked, “What do you think, Frase? Can you be cute?”

Pulling at his collar, his face just as pink as Ray’s, Ben managed to say, “I understand the word cute to be a term of endearment, so thank you kindly, Francesca.”

Still with amusement in her eyes, Frannie side glanced at Ray. “See? He likes it!” She gave Ben a kiss on the cheek and left to take the files to the file room, laughing as she did. 

Shaking his head and laughing, Ray looked at Ben, “Frannie, huh. Guess what, Ben; remember we talked about the painting party?” Seeing Ben nod he carried on. “Well Dewey asked if we needed help. He said his friends would love to help and that his sister is a tiller if we need one. What do you think?”

Ben shook his head with a smile feeling happy that their friends wanted to help. “I think that would be wonderful help and we do need someone to put down tiles in the main bathroom and maybe the pool when you decide if you want one put in.”

Clapping his hands together in delight Ray then got up from his chair, “Greatness! Now let’s head and meet Ray across town. Poor guy is stuck dealing with the guy at the main evidence lock up place.”

Frowning Ben followed, “Why is Ray there?”

Walking and talking Ray gestured with his hands, “Stuff got moved when the pipe burst. Some stuff he signed in so he had to sort it.”

Glancing at Ray, Ben opened the door to exit the building. “Ray won’t like that, he really does not like that place very much.”

Ray sighed and unlocked the car. Letting Dief in first he leaned on the roof. “I know, I felt bad I couldn’t go help. So how about we have him over tonight? The Bulls are playing the Knicks and the game is on TV, so we can order in and watch the game with him.”

Ben smiled brightly. “That sounds wonderful, Ray. Ray will really enjoy that.”

Ben was right, Ray was thrilled with the idea of coming over for the game. 

That evening, they all sat in the main living room cheering on the team and enjoying one of the best Chinese take-outs they’d ever had. 

Picking up his drink Ray Vecchio spoke, “You guys, this house is just so cosy, I might never leave.” He laughed and sat back. “I swear our house is getting fuller every day.”

Glancing at each other Ray gave Ben the nod to speak. Clearing his throat Ben said, “Actually Ray, it’s funny you should say that. We have plenty of room here. There is even that apartment conversion going unused if you…no, we would love for you to come live with us here. You can choose which you would like, the apartment or a room.”

Ray looked at them both with his mouth hanging open. “You guys serious? I was just messing with you about not leaving.”

Nodding, Ray took Ben’s hand in his. “Ya, we are. We know how full your house is and you need down time after work, your own space. So yes, we really want you to live with us. Would you like to?”

Ray couldn’t believe it, he loved this house and he really loved the apartment it had within. Getting up he hugged them both. “I would love to live here; can I live in the apartment please?”

Laughing Ray and Ben hugged him back. It was Ray who replied, “Yes, you doofus! In fact you already have an overnight bag down there.”

Shaking his head and laughing even harder, Ray hugged them once more. “I swear you guys know me too well.”

Dief danced around their legs, he wanted to get in on the celebrations. 

Rubbing his ears Ray thanked him, “Thank you, fur-face and I can’t wait to live with you too.”

The painting party was arranged for the following weekend as it would give Ray Vecchio enough time to move in and settle first. Sitting on his couch relaxing, Ray shook his head. The apartment was amazing; it had everything that he needed even its own entrance if he wanted. He thought living in the same place as his best friends would be strange and awkward since they were a couple, but it wasn’t, not one bit.

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. Ray opened it and saw Ben standing there. “Hey Benny, what’s up?”

Smiling at his friend, Ben spoke. “Ray and I are ordering in for the Hawks game and we would love for you to join us, if you are not doing anything that is, or if you know…”

Taking pity on his babbling friend, Ray placed his hand on Ben’s arm. “Benny, I would love to, thanks.”

Before they knew it the weekend of the painting party was upon them and they had a house full of their friends and family, each in different rooms having fun, with enough food and drink and good music to fit the vibe. 

Ray Kowalski was sitting out in the back yard taking a break when Dewey came out and joined him. “Hey Tom, how are you guys getting on in there?”

Sitting next to Ray, Tom replied, “Great, love the colours you guys picked out. I tell you, I love the master bedroom. If my missus sees it she is gonna knock down the room next to ours and make it one big room.”

Looking at Tom, Ray chuckled. “Really, she would?”

Nodding Tom laughed, “Ya, we could too because it’s just a dump room, as she calls it, next to ours. So I might suggest it and put in a walk in wardrobe or something for her.”

The chat went on for bit until Ben came out of the house. “Ray, Tom, sorry to interrupt, but we need to run to the store to pick up some more supplies.”

Getting up to join Ben, Ray spoke, “Sure, Ben.”

Turning to Tom, Ray asked, “Dewey, will you be OK while we go do that?”

Tom nodded and then got up from where he had been sitting. “Sure, sure, no problem. I’ll look after things here.”

At the store, Ben pushed the shopping cart around while Ray put in what they needed and didn’t need and chatted about this and that. Just as Ray put in a few packets of paint brushes and rollers a voice calling out Fraser’s name stopped them.

“Constable Fraser, is that you?” Came the voice of a woman in front of them. 

Ben saw that the voice belonged to one Sister Anne. 

Smiling, Ben greeted her. “Sister Anne, so wonderful to meet you again.” Gesturing to Ray he said, “This is my partner, Ray Kowalski. Ray, this is Sister Anne.”

Shaking her hand Ray smiled. “So nice to meet you, Sister Anne.”

Sister Anne greeted him back before speaking properly again. “Constable, I am so happy to run into you. In fact I was going to contact you for help.”

Ben had a curious look on his face. “What kind of help do you need?” he asked. “I’d be happy to help.”

Sister Anne had a hint of a smile on her face when she uttered her next words. “We need Miss Fraser back.”

 

It wasn’t until the next day that they could meet Sister Anne to find out what it was she needed help with, plus why Miss Fraser was needed. Thanks to Dewey and their friends the clean-up at the house was sorted after the painting party which was a huge success as everyone had a great time. 

They had told Ray Vecchio about what Sister Anne had asked after and he’d stopped laughing he had insisted on going with them to meet her and maybe to help as well.

They sat around the table in a family run coffee shop as they waited for Sister Anne to explain what it was she needed.

Smiling, Sister Anne spoke. “Thank you again for seeing me and Ray, it’s good to see you again, it has been far too long.”

Blushing slightly Ray took a sip of his coffee. “It’s good to see you too, Annie. So…you still a nun?”

Laughing, Anne patted his arm. “Yes Ray, sorry.”

Ray Kowalski could hide his chuckle as he spoke. “Sorry, Vecchio. So Sister, what is it you wanted to tell us about before Mr Smooth here tries to convince you to leave the, er…nunnery again.”

“Ray!” exclaimed Ben, making everyone laugh. “And I think you mean the convent,” he added.

Taking pity on Ray, Sister Anne began. “Thank you again for coming. I do need your help and we really could do with having Miss Fraser back. There is a problem within the school. Melissa is a teacher now. You do remember her, don’t you?”

Ben nodded and smiled. “I always knew she would go on to great things. What can we do to help? What do you think is going on?” 

Smiling, Anne sighed. “She is doing a wonderful job and the students love her. We think that someone is using the Art class to smuggle drugs and other items, we just can’t see how. We have no way of proving it.” 

Ben listened very carefully and agreed to help without hesitation. “Of course I will help you. I just have to clear it with the Consulate. When would you like me to start?”

Fraser’s current boss was a great one and cleared him right away. He even made sure Ben knew that if he needed extra help to just ask. 

Having the weekend to prepare, for being Miss Fraser again, meant shopping for new clothes and reading over notes from Melissa and Sister Anne. 

Both Rays laughed at Ben’s face as he was dragged off by Frannie and Mrs Kowalski to get new clothes that were fit for the job and not for a costume party, as Frannie put it. His pleading eyes for them to help save him from the women only made the Rays laugh even harder as they waved them off.

It was the third day undercover as Miss Fraser and each night so far they had all sat and chatted about how things were going on within the classroom. Ben had ideas about the smuggling and how things were getting removed from the class. 

Both Rays laughed as Fraser told tales of some of the art that the kids in the class had tried to pass off and tease him with. 

“Wait till they want to do nudes, see how they will react then!” Ray Kowalski joked.

Ben leaned forward with his most serious face and spoke in his lecture voice. “Ray, the nude form is beautiful and very artistic. I don’t see how they could react with anything other than appreciation.”

Ray Vecchio wiped his eyes from the tears of laughter. “Just wait, Benny, you haven’t met kids like these before.” 

Things were going well at the school and no one suspected that Miss Fraser was a Mr in reality. 

It was nude study day and a few giggles did spring up from a number of students. Some chose to draw, or paint, while others used modelling clay to make a nude form for their art piece.

Two students named John and Eric were busy working together on their clay model. Leaning in, Eric nudged John. “Let’s make Miss Fraser blush, watch!” 

John watched as Eric made the male genitals just as Miss Fraser reached their table. 

Trying to hide their laughter at what they were doing Eric spoke, “Is this right, Miss Fraser? John and I weren’t sure if we got it right.”

Standing behind them Fraser studied the clay form before replying to their question. “Hmm, let me see. How tall is the male this is meant to represent?”

Not expecting that answer from the teacher, John said, “Um, about five feet eleven inches, Miss.” 

Moving forward Fraser began to moulding the clay. “In that case you have the proportion of the penis all wrong. You see the penis is…”

The boys mouths dropped open and they stopped listening as Miss Fraser began giving a talk on sizes of penises and such as she moulded the form before their eyes. Once done, Miss Fraser stepped back. “Now, there you go. Carry on and make another one.”

Melissa laughed knowing what the boys had tried to do. They didn’t know that they had done it to the wrong person.

Ben moved to the desk next to Melissa and Melissa nudged him as she laughed. “They thought they had you didn’t they!”

A smile curved the edges of Ben’s lips, “Well yes, but that is still no reason not to show them the right way to make a human sculpture.” 

A few more days passed and Ben began to see a pattern forming. There seemed to be more work with clay than normal forced on the class by the Principal. The left over clay which would normally be thrown out was taken by a messenger to be donated to the less privileged art classes in community halls. So this was going to be one avenue of investigation. 

Sitting on the couch in their home Ben sat cuddled into his Ray while the other Ray sat in what was now his chair. They listened to Fraser as he explained through his thoughts about what was going on with the clay.

Sitting forward on the chair Ray nodded, “I think you are right, Benny. Whatever is going on it has to do with that clay they’re donating to the other art classes, even I know that is an odd thing to do with it.”

Sighing Ben agreed, “Very much so. It’s not getting thrown out, even very small amounts and it’s getting transported by a private self-run transport van, or a helper from the school.”

Sitting up now on the couch Ray suggested, “What we need are samples from that clay, or we need to find a way to intercept the delivery. Sister Anne thinks its drugs and something else getting moved with it, right?”

Both Ben and Ray Vecchio replied with, “Right.”

All they needed now was a plan to get a shipment of it into their hands. The only way was for one of them to go undercover and take the delivery. It fell to Ray Kowalski to do it as he was the only one who fitted the description of the men who were doing the deliveries. Ray was not happy, but he was willing to do it. 

Ray stood dressed in the clothes he was given to wear while making the collection. Crossing his arms over his chest he whined like a toddler, “I look like a dork. Why do I have to wear these, Frannie?”

Trying to hide the bubbling laughter that threatened, Frannie cleared her throat. “Well that’s no different from how you look any other day. Now this is what Jack wears when he makes the collections and deliveries. I had to pull a lot of tights for you to get this gig, so shut up.”

“Strings Frannie, its strings not tights,” Ray replied still with the hint of a whine in his voice.

Fixing his polo shirt Frannie sighed. “Tights, strings, they all pull something. You will do great, don’t worry. You put yourself down too much, I hate that you do that.”

Running his fingers through his spiky hair Ray ducked his head apologetically. “Sorry, I am just used to it and I don’t want to be the one to mess this up and let everyone down.”

Frannie gave him a big sisterly smile and punched his shoulder playfully. “You won’t. Have you ever not done a great job? No you always do a great job. Now you go and get us those samples.”

Ray kissed Frannie on the cheek and smiled at her words of encouragement. “Thanks Frannie, I will do my very best.”

Watching him walk away to get into the van he’d been provided with, Frannie shook her head. She was sick of people putting Ray down, even Stella still did on and off, not meaning to but she did. Frannie knew that Ray would do an amazing job, she never doubted it.

Driving the van was easy it was walking into the school with confidence that was going to be the problem. Ray hated school when he attended so it would be the same even just doing this.

Going to the reception desk Ray waved his clipboard and asked the secretary, “Can you point me to Miss Fraser’s class? I have to pick up the clay. My boss forgot to give me directions.”

She blushed at the beauty of a man looking back at her. It took her a few tries to reply. “Sure, I’ll…I’ll walk you there, you could get lost.”

Ray noticed as they walked that she brushed her hand on his arm more then was necessary as she chatted on about god knows what before they reached the room.

Standing outside the room with her hand still on his arm, she said in a seductive tone, “There you are, if you need any help please don’t hesitate to call.” She handed him a bit of paper with her home phone number on it and as she walked away she made sure to sway her hips to get his attention. 

Shaking his head laughing inside at how she flirted with him Ray knocked on the classroom door. 

Hearing the sweet sound from a voice he loved saying, “Come on in,” Ray entered to see Fraser’s hands deep in wet clay.

It was now or never. Putting on his best smile and with a twinkle in his eye Ray spoke. “Miss Fraser, I am here to collect the spare clay.”

Looking up Fraser licked his lips before replying. “Ah yes, Mr…?”

Shaking hands after Fraser had washed the clay from his, Ray replied, “It’s Benton, just Benton.”

A smile curved Fraser’s lips at the name. “Nice to meet you, Benton. That is a usual name, is it a family name?”

Nodding with a smile Ray stepped back with his hands on the clipboard. “Ya, it’s my grandfather’s name, I love it.”

Putting a hand on Ray’s shoulder Fraser carried on. “Well it’s a wonderful name. Have you ever worked with clay, Benton?” 

This was off script so Ray stuttered out his answer. “Um, no…no, never. Why?”

Fraser put a hand on Ray’s shoulder and guided him to a table to sit at. “Well now that is a shame. Let me show you how to do it. Since you are collecting it you should know how to use it now.”

Ray tried to protest, but Ben’s strong hands on his shoulders held him in place. 

The soothing tone of Ben’s voice behind him and the feel of him pressed against Ray’s back as he told him what to do didn’t help the flush rising in his face.

The sound of Ben’s voice tickled Ray’s ear. “Now you have to wet your hands and use a firm grip, but not too firm to mould the clay into the shape you wish. Long gentle strokes up and down should make it easier.”

Ray turned red at Ben’s words and when Ben’s hands folded over his to show him exactly how to do it Ray jumped up off his seat. “I, um, I really must go Miss Fraser. Miss, um, where is the clay?” Ray stuttered.

Ben pointed to the stacked boxes, a glint in eyes made Ray move fast. He grabbed the boxes and ran out to the van, muttering all the way to himself that Ben was going to pay for that when he got home. Ray could hear the students whistling and teasing their teacher for flirting with the hot new delivery guy. 

Ray looked in the rear view mirror as he pulled away from the school still feeling flushed from Ben’s antics. 

He pulled into to a parking space in an empty car park; he had forgotten to look at the sheet that told him what he was meant to do next.

Ray saw that he had to get to the warehouse to have the clay steam cleaned then he was to drop it off at a school he’d never heard of.

Ray had a hunch. Tapping the steering wheel he took a swab from the clay marking it ‘Sample One’. If any drugs were present in it this would pick it up.

Setting everything back in the van as it should be Ray made his way to the warehouse now, no longer flushed, but planning revenge for that night when Ben got home.

The warehouse was the last in an industrial estate tucked right in the far corner so it was perfect for illegal activities.

Getting out of the van, clipboard in hand, Ray greeted a muscle bound man. “Hi I’m Benton, I’m filling in for Jack; he broke his toe. I have a drop-off that needs to be steam cleaned and picked up to transfer on.”

Nodding and shaking Ray’s hand, the man replied, “I’m Billy. Jack broke his toe again? I swear that boy will end up in a wheelchair if he isn’t careful!”

Laughing Ray nodded. “I know, he is very accident prone.”

With Billy helping, Ray brought in all five boxes and placed them on a long table.

Billy pointed to a door. “Why don’t you wait in there? You can have a hot, or cold drink and there are some cakes too, help yourself. This shouldn’t take long at all.”

Playing along, Ray patted Billy on the shoulder and smiled. “Sounds great, I could use a cup of something. Give me a shout when you are done and ready for me to transport it.”

Ray waited in the room enjoying the coffee and apple tart slices that were provided and wondered what was going on in the other room. It wasn’t a bad way to wait, he had to admit.

It only took forty minutes for Ray to be called and he was given help to reload the van. Before he knew it he was on the road again. 

Once again Ray pulled over to take swabs from the clay, marking the samples before taking off again to drop off the boxes and to take the swabs to the lab. 

Sitting around the table after he’d finished doing everything, Ray gave his take on the events to those around the table. Welsh, Frannie and Ray Vecchio sat and listened to what he had to say. 

“It all went pretty smooth and Billy, who was at the steam cleaning place, was not one bit nervous. And Ben, AKA Miss Fraser, is in big trouble tonight.”

Frowning, Ray Vecchio asked, “Why? What did Benny do?”

Laughing, Ray told them how he messed with him in front of the class with the clay. Of course that made everyone around the table laugh. 

Wiping tears of laughter from his eyes Ray spoke. “Oh man, I wish I had been there too. Miss Fraser in action again, it was funny the first time around.”

In a sulky tone Ray replied, “Ya, well when you are told to use firm strokes in front of a class of teenagers you see if you laugh.”

Later that evening Ben’s head poked in around the living room door. “Hello, Ray.”

Ray glanced at Ben and tried to stay mad-looking. He shrugged his shoulders. “Hi, MISS Fraser.”

Coming into the room and sitting next to Ray, Ben took his hand in his. When he didn’t feel Ray pull away he spoke. “I’m sorry, Ray, I don’t know what came over me. Can you ever forgive me?”

Leaning his head on Ben’s shoulder Ray sighed. “Ya I guess. I still can’t believe you did that, I thought I would fall through the floor with embarrassment.”

Kissing the top of Ray’s head Ben smiled. “I really am sorry, it won’t happen again.”

Snuggling in further into Ben’s embrace Ray closed his eyes. “OK, good. Let’s have dinner then bed, I am worn out. Ray is staying with Ma tonight as the repair guys for their heating are calling at stupid o’clock in the morning.” 

They ate dinner and went to bed falling asleep within minutes. Tomorrow they would find out the results of the swabs and they hoped it would be a huge step towards solving the case.

Now that all the evidence had been handed over to Forensics it was out of their hands.

To keep everything in place and their cover safe Ben still had to go into the school as Miss Fraser.

Melissa was setting out the pastels for the class when Ben came in. She smiled up at him as she arranged the colours on the desks. “Hi, you are in early today. Is everything going OK?”

Setting down his bag Ben replied, “Yes, thank you. Everything is going well. What is on the schedule today?”

Waving to the colour pastels Melissa told him. “I’m planning the class work on flowers. They have already have done studies of nudes, buildings and objects. So today if it’s possible I might take the class out to the garden so they can draw the flowers out there.”

Ben sat down and nodded. “That is a wonderful idea. The weather today will be perfect for the class to do that.”

Pleased with herself Melissa couldn’t wait for the students to arrive.

Across town Ray sat drumming his fingers and tapping his feet as he waited for the phone to ring. He didn’t want his work delivering the clay to be for nothing.

Ray Vecchio came in with a tray of coffee and baked goods. Setting them down on the desk he smiled. “There you go, it shouldn’t be long before we hear something back.”

Ray sighed as he sipped his hot coffee laced with M&M’s. “I hope so, I am not good at waiting and poor Ben is stuck teaching until we do hear from the guys in Forensics.”

Laughing now Ray sat down and drank his own coffee. “Don’t worry about Benny. I am sure he is having a blast. He is probably telling long art history stories.”

Miss Fraser sat with all the students on the grassy lawn with the beautiful trees and flowers surrounding them.

Melissa walked among them describing what it was she wanted. “Now take in what is around you and pick a tree, or flowers, even both. Draw whatever catches your eye even if it’s leaves. Have fun with it, class.”

Melissa sat down, picked up her own page and started to draw. Her lips curved into a smile as Miss Fraser began giving an art history lesson.

Miss Fraser began telling the class about Vincent Van Gogh’s Sunflowers painting. “It’s a very fascinating painting and did you know that originally the flowers were painted lying on the ground? It was only later they were shown painted in the vase…” Miss Fraser’s voice drifted off as the students really got into their work and started enjoying it at the same time.

The call they’d been waiting for came in at five o’clock. All the evidence was in and they had a hit. The drugs were installed in the warehouse and not the school. All they needed now was to find the connection between the two and to work out who was involved and why.

Ray put his head on the table as he knew that he would have to go back undercover as Benton the delivery guy one more time. This time he’d have to fish out answers to find the connection. 

Ray was dressed as Benton the delivery guy again and he was on a mission to find the connection between the two schools, the one Ben was at as Miss Fraser and the other school the clay was going to, if it really was a school that is. 

On the sheet for today was a drop-off of paint, not clay this time and yet again the steam cleaning was to be done at the same place as the last time. Meeting Billy again Ray smiled and shook his hand. “We meet again, Billy, I have another load for steaming for you.”

Billy shook his head. “I have no clue why Eric wants this stuff steamed, it makes no sense to me. I clean the stuff yet I am not allowed to box it up afterwards.”

Frowning, Ray asked, “Why won’t this Eric guy let you box it up?”

Billy sighed and shrugged his shoulders. “I have no idea. I love my steaming business, I work really hard and I mostly work with hotels and restaurants doing their linen and bedding. Eric is my friend, but I am going to have to say that’s it. My machines are going to be ruined by this stuff. I mean seriously, who in their right mind steams clean paint and clay? I know he don’t like germs, but still.”

Playing along, Ray replied in a teasing tone to lighten the mood, “A crazy person, maybe? Does this Eric guy work at the other school, or something?”

Scratching his head Billy blew out a breath. “That’s the thing; he is the janitor not a teacher at the school, so I don’t know why he is the one getting the art supplies for the school. Heck I have friends who work in the art supply world who would donate to a struggling school, but he says no thank you.”

Nodding along Ray held onto his clipboard. “That is strange alright. Does Eric know someone in the school this stuff comes from?”

Pouring out fresh coffee for them both Billy handed a cup to Ray. “His half-brother works at that school. I don’t like his brother, Jackson is not a nice guy and frankly I wouldn’t want him working in a school my kids go to.”

Sipping his coffee Ray asked, “He that bad?”

Billy held his mug close to his chest and nodded. “Ya he is. He is always mixed up in something, a finger in every pie. He is in and out of jail. I might look scary with all my tattoos and big build, but I am pussy cat,” he laughed. “Heck I see a spider and I leap onto a table!”

The chat ended and Ray finally had the connection thanks to Billy spilling all. Ray was glad that Billy had nothing to do with it; he had no clue what was going on that was for certain.

While loading up the boxes into the van Ray spotted three men leave in dark jeep. Nodding with his head as his hands were full Ray asked Billy, “Who are those guys?”

Glancing over to them Billy let out a huge sigh. “Those bozos work for Eric. They kick me outta the room after I steam the clay. I don’t know why. To be honest I want to call the cops to find out. I have CCTV in there; it’s hidden so they don’t know it’s there. Not watched any of it yet, scared I guess. What do you think I should do?”

Playing it cool Ray placed a box in the van then turned to face Billy. “I think that is a great idea, I have a friend who is a cop if you want to talk to him?”

A look of pure relief washed over Billy’s face. “I would love that, thank you for listening to me. Wasn’t sure anyone would believe me.”

Patting his shoulder Ray smiled. “I believe you, Billy. Look, call my friend Ray Vecchio over at the Twenty Seventh Precinct and tell him that Benton Ray told you to call him. He will set up a face to face. Maybe take those CCTV tapes along? Unless he needs a warrant or something, not sure how these things work.”

Closing the door of the van Billy replied, “I’ll bring them. I think they only need a warrant if I refuse or something. I’ll go talk to him. Thanks man, you are good people.”

Ray drove away smiling and feeling great as everything was falling into place, just this one last puzzle piece to be slotted in and it was case closed. 

Billy rang Ray and things were set up for that afternoon. Everyone at the Twenty-Seventh felt very proud of Ray and Fraser, they made one heck of a team out there undercover. 

Billy arrived with tapes in hand going over everything that he suspected before viewing the tapes. Then the tapes confirmed everything, the boys were seen on perfect CCTV placing the drugs in the clay and paint. They had them bang to rights as they were seen getting into their jeep with the licence plate in full view. 

Arrest warrants were drawn up and all that was left was to pick them up and to get Miss Fraser and Benton Ray out of undercover and back to the real world. 

A few days had passed the guys were glad the case was in the hands of the courts now as their part of the job was done.

Fraser and both Rays along with Frannie and Welsh agreed to meet up with Sister Anne and Melissa at a nearby diner.

Sitting around the table Sister Anne was the first to speak. “I just want to thank you all. Yet again you came to our rescue. This never would have been stopped without you all and you Constable Fraser, well Miss Fraser, she really made an impact at the school.”

Fraser blushed and cleared his throat from nervousness. “I…thank you. I confess that I really enjoyed working with all the students in the class.”

Melissa added, “It was really great having you there. The students loved you, even your stories. I am going to miss you terribly.”

Ray Vecchio laughed. “Poor kids getting a long Miss Fraser story, I would have loved to have seen Miss Fraser in action again.”

Ray Kowalski waved a hand. “Hey Ben, do you think you could dress up as Miss Fraser for me in the bedroom sometime?” As soon as the words left his mouth he realised what he’d said and turned all shades of red. He spotted a familiar face across the room and ran off before anyone could reply.

Fraser blushed like he never had before while everyone laughed their heads off. 

Ray was so happy to see Billy and after what had just come out of mouth he was glad of an excuse to run for it. With heat still filling his face he greeted the man, “Hi, Billy.”

Billy smiled and shook his hand. “Benton Ray, how are you?”

Ray put his hands in his pockets. “Um, I’m not Benton Ray, I’m actually Ray. I am an undercover cop. Sorry I had to deceive you. In fact I was planning on coming by to explain and to thank you for all of your help in solving the case.”

Billy’s eyes and voice showed his surprise. “Oh man. I had no clue. You are very good at your job,” he laughed. “In fact I was going to offer you a full time job with me.”

They chatted for a bit more before everyone went their separate ways. No one gave Ray a hard time for saying what he had said and in front of a nun, no less.

On the drive home alone with Ben, Ray’s embarrassment came back. “Ben, I am so sorry for what I said at the table, I have no clue why I did that. I really feel like a fool.” 

Placing his hand on Ray’s knee Ben smiled. “It’s alright Ray, you did nothing wrong and you are not a fool.”

Blowing out a breath Ray covered Ben’s hand with his. “So you are not, like, mad at me or anything?”

Lifting Ray’s hand to his lips Ben placed a kiss on the back of it. “No Ray, in fact when we get home I will dress up as Miss Fraser for you.”

Ray smiled a huge smile, “Really? You will? That is greatness! Hang on to your hat, we are getting home fast.”

Ben laughed that sweet laugh and it was the best sound in the world to Ray.

The End


End file.
